Ocean Eye's (youriko)
by sugarydespair
Summary: The sound of waves crashing onto each other like sumo wrestlers roared in the distance as the sky turned bright peach as the sun begin to set. I sat at the bus stop with You awkwardly, my hands folded in my lap, I thought of what to say without making this situation more awkward than it was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Riko P.O.V

The sound of waves crashing onto each other like sumo wrestlers roared in the distance as the sky turned bright peach as the sun begin to set. I sat at the bus stop with You awkwardly, my hands folded in my lap, I thought of what to say without making this situation more awkward than it was.

Only ten minutes before this had all happened You went on a rant, a long tangent on how my relationship with Chika-chan pissed her off and to eventually back away from her. I looked over to You trying not the shed tears, I thought we were all friends after all and that she wasn't bothered by me and Chika hanging out lots, but she was. I looked over to You's face, It was bright red, tears streaming down her face as her lips trembled as if she was trying to hide the fact she was losing all of her mental sanity.

"You know I didn't mean it as in 'You can NEVER! Talk to my, Chika-chan ever again because she is MINE!', Right Riko" You said her voice trembling as she looked at me now holding back a river of tears.

"I know that You,,, It must be hard with me around" I said trying to understand were You was coming from I mean it must be hard having some random city girl coming into her beloved town and hanging out with all of her friends, I get that.

"NO, ITS NOT" You said trying to defend herself

"Well it must be hard having me, a random girl from Tokyo coming into your beloved town and taking up all the time you would normally spend with Chika. I know it must be har to have to divide your time between the two of you, especially after all of the good time's you've spent together, , , It must be difficult to have someone, me, in-between those years of friendship"

I looked at You, now I was crying, I pulled my trusty handkerchief out of my packet and started to wipe my tears and blow my nose, to calm myself down. You wiped the flood of tears that just came out with her little tie and looked at me.

"I'm such an asshole" She looked down fiddling with her fingers, twisting them and wrapping them around each other

"No you're not, don't say that about yourself You!" I wrapped my arm around her to try and clam her down

"No, I am, I shouldn't try to keep Chika all to yourself or try to make you feel like an outsider because your not, your one of us now" She looked at me "You probably think I hate you know, don't you Riko"

You crossed her arms and pushed my arm away from her shoulder just so she could pout

"No, I could never hate you, You" I handed her the handkerchief "Your my friend, I care about you, a lot"

"You mean it Riko" she looked at me as her eyes lit up again to show her normal joy

"Of course, I do You-chan" I smiled, she smiled back, god that smile makes me feel nice and fuzzy on the inside

The bus pulled up, late, very late, in fact this whole thing could have been avoided if it came just a little bit earlier. You stood up and started to get on the bus, she looked back at me and lent me her hand.

"are you not coming on Riko?"

"Oh, yeah just let me pick up my handkerchief" I picked it up and grabbed her hand as she let me onto the bus.

Maybe one day We will both look back on this little incident and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Riko P.O.V

I sat in class tapping my pen up and down on the paper making sure to pay attention to the taps as it tapped to the beat of the waves in the ocean. I thought about what You said to me yesterday, about not talking to Chika as much as I do, which by the way is just as much as You and any other member of Aqours so if anything she should be telling them to back off, Maybe I should confront her about it at the bus stop again.

TIME SKIP ((AFTER SCHOOL))

We sat at the bus stop, then again alone, together ready for chaos to ensue.

"Hey" You said turning to me and making her face relevant

"Hello" I said trying to make it clear that I was pissed at her, I turned my head away from her so I could pout to myself.

"You Know, You, you, , , YOU REALLY PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF YESTERDAY, You, , , your acting like a childish brat who won't share there toys at playtime." I sighed disappointedly.

"Are you a 5yr old who won't share her toys at playtime?" I said passive aggressively standing up to turn my back on You, now pouting like a little brat.

I turned over to her brushing my long red hair away from my face to look at You to see if she even had a hint of remorse in her eyes, she didn't.

"I'm sorry" she said looking up at me, tears welling in her eyes

"I'm sorry, I thought you understood" she looked up at me her glasses fogging up from the heat

"I'm sorry, I thought you understood, I thought you understood why I don't want you being around my Chika anymore" She stood up to be at my level, I giggled.

"You think this is funny, don't you"?

"Yes, I do, because now you really are acting like a five-year-old" You's face turned Fluro pink

"You can't keep a whole person to yourself, it would be physically impossible to have 100% of her attention all the time without one of you going insane" I looked her into the eye

"I didn't mean it as in, 'Oh yea I'll just stop talking to one of my friends just because you asked me too'. I meant 'I'm not gonna stop talking to one of my friends just because you asked me to though I will work hard to see this from your point of view'"

You looked at me in disgust

"NO! you said you UNDERSTOOD!" she looked at me sulking like a little baby who needed her dummy, or she was going to go feral.

"I can't believe you would lie to me" she choked back tears

"But no, you lied to me" she wiped her now aggressively flowing tears with the back of her hands

"Stop acting like a fucking cry baby"  
"I didn't LIE to you I was trying to be nice and understand were you were coming from"

"If I'm entirely honest your being an asshole, if your gonna make a big deal about telling me to 'bAcK oFf Of My PrEcIoUs ChIkA-ChAn'. If your gonna make a big song and dance about me backing off of Chika then you should do that with everyone else"

"NO!" You yelled

"NO!, Listen crybaby I mean everyone Ruby, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Dia, Mari and Kanan. Not just me"

"We all spend the same amount of time with her, what are you going to do when you find out she lives with her family, tell her mummy and daddy to BaCk OfF"

You looked at me the fire growing in her eyes more and more, and not going to lie I liked watching her get all fired up, it lit a fire in my heart. The bus pulled up, the bus driver with their normal eye to eye smile, You stepped on, I tried but she pushed me back.

"You can walk home, LIAR" she said as the bus door closed, once it was only the glass physically dividing us You looked at me and gave a little sadistic smile.

I can't believe she would ditch me like this, I don't even know how to walk home, I'll just call mum and get her to pick me up, dear lord why did I have to bring that up.

Maybe one day we will forgive each other, Maybe one day we will be able to look back and laugh at this little incident, will we?, I hope.


End file.
